powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
OtomoNin Paonmaru
is a green auxiliary OtomoNin modeled after an elephant. Overview Paonmaru is the first OtomoNin to be borne out of a purified Sealing Shuriken obtained during their previous battle, which occurs when the five Ninningers managed to work together to defeat Youkai Tsuchigumo. When summoned, it arrives riding on a giant round boulder, mimicking a circus elephant. In this form Paonmaru can fire a blast of air from its trunk called the as well as using its trunk to perform a vacuum cleaner attack which it used to suck up Tsuchigumo's webbing which the OtomoNin Companions had been bound in. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 4, 6, 8, 10, 15, 39-40, 42, Ninninger vs ToQger History Like all OtomoNins, Paonmaru was created by Yoshitaka Igasaki and Tetsunosuke Saika the 21st, throughout the cooperation of alien races, using UFOmaru as it's main basis. Paonmaru hides itself in a mountain until it was needed. After the Ninningers defeated Youkai Tsuchigumo by capitalizing on their impeccable teamwork, their Nintality levels reached a level enough for the purified Sealing Shuriken to transform itself into the OtomoNin Shuriken - Paon. Later when their OtomoNins are fighting Youkai Tsuchigumo in its Giant Youkai form, Tsuchigomo was still able to trap their OtomoNin in its spider web threads, unable to move. AkaNinger had no choice but to make use of the new OtomoNin Shuriken to summon Paonmaru on MomoNinger's advice and transferred to the new companion, where the OtomoNin not only was able to neutralize Youkai Tsuchigumo's spider web threads by absorbing them, but also used the same technique to free the Ninningers and their OtomoNins by sucking up the spider web threads that bounded them. After transforming into its humanoid form, Paonmaru was able to use its machine cannons to destroy the four extra limbs on the back of Giant Youkai Tsuchigumo and severely crippling its ability to attack close-range. Paonmaru then combined with the other OtomoNins to form Shurikenjin Paon and eliminate the Giant Youkai. From then on, this new ally would be part of the Ninningers' Arsenal which can be summoned in future battles against Giant Youkai. It can also be used during regular battles to perform Shuriken Ninja Arts reflective of of Paonmaru's abilities, such as stretching a Ninninger's arm to reach Youkai faraway and pound it like an elephant's trunk . Facing Yokai Tengu, the Ninningers formed Shurikenjin Paon, with Paonmaru destroying Tengu's nose using his trunk. Tengu was soon destroyed by the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. Facing Yokai Nekomata as a giant after disabling his ability to revive, the Ninningers formed Shurikenjin Paon, swiftly destroying him once and for all with the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. The Ninningers formed Shurikenjin Paon to fight Yokai Daidarabotchi, AkaNinger refusing to allow StarNinger to hog the limelight, destroying the Giant Yokai with the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang alongside Bison King's Bison: Wild Buster. Forced to pilot Shurikenjin by themselves, Fuuka and Nagi formed Shurikenjin Paon to fight a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro. Paonmaru was soon swapped out for Shurikenjin UFO and aided it in destroying the Gashadokuro. While comandeering Shurikenjin against Mangetsu Kibaoni single-handed, Kasumi went through the three auxilary OtomoNin in quick succession. Paon was the first to go, assaulting the remaining trio of Gashadokuro with the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. Summoned and piloted by KiNinger, Paonmaru was part of the OtomoNin All Stars gathered to counter Advanced Yokai Binbogami's power of seperating the Ninningers' OtomoNin combinations. During the Ninningers' last battle against Mangetsu Kibaoni and the Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji, Paonmaru was summoned alongside UFOmaru and Surfermaru to set free Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King, with Paonmaru routing the Hyakkarage using its trunk. Soon after, Shurikenjin, piloted by Yoshitaka with Tsumuji and Shishi-Oh, briefly made use of all three auxilary OtomoNin against Mangetsu. Paonmaru was summoned during the Ninningers' and ToQgers' battle against the Dark Doctor Mavro as part of an assembly of the six humanoid OtomoNin brought forth before Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh to perform the OtomoNin Connection Splendid Crash finisher alongside the six ToQgers' personal Ressha, with Paonmaru standing on top of Yellow Ressha as KiNinger and ToQ 4gou stood on top of it to provide their respective slash attacks, which finally destroyed the Cho Cho Kuliner Robo. Through a magical spell, AoNinger transformed Zyuoh Elephant into a miniature version of Paonmaru which he rode to charge at and defeat Jagged. Formations Humanoid Form When the Ninninger piloting Paonmaru announces , Paonmaru splits itself up and recombines into its Humanoid Form, removing the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon in the process. In this form, the hind legs of Paonmaru's elephant form become apair of shoulder mounted missile launchers. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 4, 6, 8, 10, 15, 39-40, Ninninger vs ToQger Shurikenjin Paon is the alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Paonmaru takes over Shinobimaru's place in the cockpit while Shinobimaru becomes the right hand and the giant OtomoNin Shuriken - Paon replaces the Shinobimaru one as the head. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken - Paon in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. As elephants are renowned for their strength, Shurikenjin Paon specializes in power-type attacks. Shurikenjin Paon is armed with twin formed by Paonmaru's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Humanoid Form) to hack at the giant Youkai and can fire the for close quarters combat. In , it was able to counter Giant Youkai Tengu's nose attack , which previously the normal Shurikenjin couldn't, by grabbing that same nose with its trunk and crushing it to bits. Shurikenjin Paon's finisher is . In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shurikenjin Paon's cockpit performs a double slash with their Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shurikenjin Paon to throw its twin Paon Axes at the giant Youkai, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of Shurikenjin Paon like boomerangs. It Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed, an alternate version of Shurikenjin Paon is seen with Dumpmaru's arm instead of Shinobimaru as the latter had left with AkaNinger to battle Rodeomaru, who was under Youkai Futakuchi-onna's control. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 4, 6, 8, 10, 15, 39 Nin Shuriken - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken after AkaNinger sharpened his Nintality through the power of teamwork against Youkai Tsuchigumo, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the OtomoNin Paonmaru, as well as completing the helmet for Shurikenjin Paon. In addition, the OtomoNin Shuriken can be used to channel Paonmaru's power in order to perform a variety of techniques. If this Shuriken is used to initiate such a technique, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce after being spun. * : Elongates, as well as enlarges and strengthens, the user's limbs for them to reach out and attack enemies from any distance. This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which Paonmaru itself is modeled upon. Stretching Technique.jpg|Stretching Technique Notes *"Pao" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a elephant's trumpeting. New OtomoNin born out of a purified Sealing Shuriken do not bear any names until a Ninninger grants it. In this case, it's AkaNinger that christens this new OtomoNin "Paonmaru" on its first battle. *This is the third Super Sentai Season which the first Auxiliary mecha is based on the Elephant, with GaoElephant from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger being the first known such example and GekiElephant from Juken Sentai Gekiranger being the second. Appearances }} See also References Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Elephant Mecha Category:Humanoid Mecha